Domestic Bubbline AU Collection
by BigPigeon69
Summary: A collection of short stories and one-shots about the domestic life of Adventure Time's most popular ship! These are more or less writing practise until I'm good enough to write a full story so these may seem amatuer. Constructive criticism is appreciated as I want to improve! (I don't claim to own any rights to Adventure Time or its characters and settings, they belong to CN & co.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fic so constructive criticism is hugely appreciated! This first chapter is based off the prompt "I really like you, but I'm not sure how I feel about your choice in pet." This prompt was created by tumblr user bigtallwish ( ). This is a human AU story.

Marceline would never refer to herself as an arachnophobe. She couldn't care less about spiders and she certainly wasn't the kind of girl to shriek in fear upon finding them in the shower with her, despite what Bonnibel insists. No, Marceline was no arachnophobe.

However, seeing her girlfriend sprawled on the red sofa, giggling softly as a rather fat, hairy and long-legged tarantula inched along her rosy cheek was a sight that would make anyone balk in disgust.

"Marcy!" Bonnie whispered loudly, motioning her to come forwards. "Look at this! Look at what Biscuits is doing!" She excitedly indicated towards the spider that had come to a rest, one bristly leg placed near the corner of her mouth. Living with Bonnie was often tricky. She either approached things with a critical eye and inquisitive mind, or she did stuff like...this. Marcy frowned, her long, onyx hair gave her the appearance of a particularly grouchy crow.

"Absolutely not," she said kept her back to the wall, eye on the spider who seemed to glare back. It was large enough that its glossy, black eyes were visible on its face, standing out from the pinkish fur that covered its body. Marcy stepped around the sofa, giving the two a wide berth. She went into the kitchen and began making toast before realising she had lost her appetite. In the living room, there was the sound of movement and then what she hoped was the tarantulas tank being closed, sealing the fiend inside.

Marcy recalled the day Bonnie bought the spider. It was 4 months ago, on Bonnie's birthday. They had agreed to buy a pet that day, but Marcy had no idea she would insist so heavily on purchasing a pink tarantula based purely on the fact that it matched her hair. Marceline's recollection was interrupted by said pink-haired girl jumping on her back and kissing her face and neck. Marcy yelped in surprise, causing a fit of giggles to erupt from Bonnibel. "Gross! Your spider touched your face!" Marceline attempted to glower at Bonnie, but faltered as her infectious laughter overrode her train of thought. She began to giggle as well.

Marceline was an arachnophobe, despite her inability to admit it. She was just grateful she loved Bonnie more than she could ever hate a spider.

She'd love her more if she stopped putting the spider on her face, though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _Todays prompt is at the bottom of the story because it kinda spoils the whole plot but i_ _ **HAD**_ _to write this one. credit to tumblr user_ speedforcelesbian . _Slight NSFW in this one, may need to up the rating a little, but nothing explicit, just references._ _Enjoy!_

Bonnie pulled the top card from the deck in the centre of a circle. Around the cards were Jake (a man slightly older than herself and with dynamite yellow hair), an incredibly tall Korean woman nicknamed Lady, a short enby with frizzy green hair nicknamed B, shorter guy wearing a beanie with bear-ears named Finn and finally Marceline, who sported long, raven hair and a dark complexion. She was sat directly across from Bonnie with a devilish grin that made Bonnie blush.

"Whatd'ya get Bonnie?" asked a very tipsy Lady. "Got any secrets to spill?" she giggled and almost fell over onto Jake, her body shaking with barely suppressed laughter. Bonnie stared at the ace of hearts in her hand. she took a long sigh, knowing it was her turn to answer a very personal question or be forced to chug a pint of coke and vodka, before grinning broadly and slapping it down on the university dorm room.

"Ace of hearts, bitches! give it your best shot!" the circle of friends erupted into "Ooo's" and hushed chattering as they all huddled to decide Bonnies fate. Bonnie was the only one not drunk at this point, daring to reveal her most embarrassing childhood crush (La-La from teletubbies) favourite thing to do in bed (read), deviantart username from when she was twelve (you dont want to go down that terrifying road into Bonnies psyche) and even her weirdest sexual fantasy (see the previous item on the list). She'll be fucked if she doesn't answer one of these questions truthfully, because Bonnie was not a drinker and won't start now if it kills her.

Marceline spoke up, the huddle dissipating. Everyone grinned at Bonnie evilly, B giggled like a psychopath.

"Who was in your last sex dream?"

Uh oh.

She was fucked.

Someone kill her.

Bonnie froze, a hot wash of shame and embarrassment came over her face and neck. Marceline's eyes lit up as she realised she struck gold with this one.

"Uhh..."

That glass of coke and vodka looked _reeeeallly_ friendly right now. Bonnie stared at it hard. Marceline gave a fake gasp of shock.

"It wasn't **me** , was it?" she carried the e with a tone of delight at Bonnies torment. At that, Bonnie went for the glass and tipped it back. It burned and tasted, frankly, foul. Whoever decided this was a good combination was clearly...drunk, she supposed. She put the glass on the floor again, amidst a fit of coughing and sputtering. It felt like her throat was on fire! Everyone was in raucous laughter, she noticed, except Marceline who had ran to the kitchen and fetched Bonnie a glass of water. Bonnie accepted and drank it down gratefully, feeling generally rather sick.

The night carried on like normal, Finn and Jake bickering, Lady crying and talking to B, her head on the poor enby's tiny shoulder. Marceline laughed with them and egged on the fight, however she behaved differently. She cast sidelong looks at Bonnie when she thought she wouldn't notice and opening her mouth to say something, only to falter and frown momentarily.

Bonnie threw up.

 _Prompt:_ "We're in a group playing a drinking game we made up with cards and one of the rules we made is that if you pick up a certain card from the deck you have to answer a weirdly personal question and if you can't answer you have to chug whatever's left of your drink and I pull that card and you ask me who my last sex dream was about and I'm panicking because oh no and when I don't answer right away you 100% JOKINGLY go 'what, was it me?' and I'm DYING because shit, yes, oh my god it was totally 100% ACTUALLY about you and hello coke and vodka" AU


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is based off one of my good friends who told me a hilarious story about their phone anxiety and their struggle with ordering pizza which has inspired me to write this short one in her honour._

 _Think of this one as Marceline being too gay to function. Enjoy!_

Marceline paused. Phones were the worst for her. Especially talking on the phone to another person. The idea of it made her sweat with nerves.

Bonnie had been taking a late shower that evening after specifying the pizza she wanted. Easy enough. However, Marceline never had the best attention span in the world. So, when her girlfriend had just exited the bathroom in a fluffy, white, loosely-cinched bathrobe, Marcelines mind went to a different place.

"What is your adress?" Asked the man on the other end of the line in broken english. Marcelines response?

"Uh...B-B-Bonnies boobs."

The mans request for Marceline to repeat what she had just said was swiftly drowned out by Bonnie erupting into laughter. A hot wash of embarrassment came over Marcelines face, doubly so when Bonnie said that if Marcy "could choose any place to live, it'd be there." Marceline handed the phone to her other half as she stifled her laughter into light giggles. Bonnie gave the adress to the baffled delivery man and clicked the phone off. She then scooted over to Marceline, her face still flushed with humiliation.

"Marcy..." She cooed, putting an arm around her shoulder. "It could be worse. There are way more embarassing body parts to accidentally say to the pizza guy." This earned a snort from Marceline. "I still love you."

Bonnie and Marceline embraced tightly. The moment only slightly ruined by Bonnis whispering: "even if you are a huge perv."


	4. Chapter 4

_(This is based on a tumblr prompt made by Deliverusfromburb. This is set a few months before the truth or dare game in chapter 2, their first real interaction at college! Enjoy!)_

Rain drummed down outside, a steady chorus of applause from nature.

Pastel pink hair clung to her forehead, bangs matted to her skin by the downpour. Blue eyes blinked, behind them was a steadily chugging brain, assessing the situation constantly. While her eyes were searching, her expression was foul. Marceline couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful, even while bedraggled and messy. Marceline had often found her eyes drifting to her from the other side of the classroom in her protracted moments of boredom.

Cause damn she was pretty.

Marceline wasn't crushing on her, though. She had a boyfriend. A nice guy. A good guy. She wasn't the kind of person to "keep her options open".

"Do you think they'd deliver pizza here?" Marceline joked, hoping to garner a response. The other girl turned her head to look at her and, to Marceline's surprise, snorted loudly. This girl who seemingly maintained a stony and uptight expression the entire year snorted at her joke. It was the cutest thing she'd ever heard. Now that the ice was broken; "I'm Marceline. Bonnie, right?" She held out her hand which the other girl shook with a smile.

"Yeah, thats me. We're on the same course, so I guess we should know each other by now right?" She reached into her backpack that matched her hair quite well, giving Marceline time to appreciate Bonnie's sense of style. Most girls she knew that loved pink were preppy cheerleaders that still called their dad's "daddy". She almost shuddered at the thought of calling _anyone_ that, let alone unironically. Bonnie, on the other hand, wore cute, casual clothes. This time she wore a pink turtleneck with dark red stripes and a pair of jeans ending in a pair of red sneakers. And to complete the look, she wore a pair of round glasses. A total nerd look, but it just worked so well for her.

The polar opposite to Marceline's ensemble of a faded leather jacket, a red tank top underneath, black "ripped-on-purpose" jeans and red boots. They looked like characters from a buddy show about two unlikely friends making their way in the city. She could already hear it on Comedy Central:

" _She was a punk rocker with a flare for all things loud and proud. She was a university lecturer with heart. Together, they'll-"_

Her daydreaming was interrupted by Bonnie holding out a sandwich wrapped in aluminium foil.

"Want one?" She heard her ask. Marceline snapped out of her confusion and came back to the real world, stammering a little. Bonnie couldn't help but smile. "You mentioned pizza and somehow I doubt they'd deliver to some random awning on campus, but I remembered I packed lunch for myself, so...want one? Its strawberry jam." Marceline took it gratefully.

"You pack your own lunch? Thats pretty wild."

"Oh yeah, I like to stay prepared. I mean I didn't think you did, too busy...uh...rocking out?" She smiled, a look of uncertainty on her face. Marceline laughed.

"What gave it away? My money pile and girls laying at my feet?" She asked sarcastically, indicating to her own unkempt appearance. Bonnie took her turn to laugh.

Marceline mentally slapped herself, she got carried away with her joke. Bonnie seemed to not notice or care about her sexuality slip-up which was good, at least. "Not that I'm in to girls. I mean I like guys. A-and girls," She was panicking ever so slightly.

"Chill out, Marceline," Bonnie nudged her with her elbow between mouthfuls of sandwich. "Its not a big deal, you know?" Marceline took a deep breath and a bite of Bonnie's donated sandwich.

"I mean, I'm gay as hell,"

Marceline almost choked on Bonnie's donated sandwich. Why did that bother her so much? At least if she was straight she'd be a non-issue. There'd be no reason to find her cute and charming and adorable and pretty and oh god. Bonnie thumped her back with the heel of her hand. "You ok? Try to breathe."

"I'm-I'm fine, thanks. Just caught me off guard. My gaydar is really bad," She joked. Bonnie nodded.

"Same, I didn't even realise Bee was non-binary. That should have been so obvious!"

"No shit, really?"

"I mean, chalking you up as gay and/or bi was a cinch cause you wore tartan twice in one week and those tight pants with the chain at the side-" Bonnie stuffed her mouth with sandwich to stop herself from from talking. She didn't look up at the taller girl, missing the blush forming on her dark skin.

Rain continued to hammer down.

"Do you think this rain'll let up soon?" Marceline said eventually.

"It better. As cosy as it is under this awning in 50 degree weather, I have that paper to hand in," Bonnie replied sourly.

"You did that already? The deadlines another 10 days!"

"You have no right to judge me, Miss "Lets-Wear-Leather-And-Denim-In-The-Rain!"

"You're wearing denim too! And a sweater! If anything, thats worse!"

This rapport continued, gestures becoming more and more dramatic as their improv scene escalated into not only Marceline and Bonnie being in the middle of a gruelling divorce, but also that Bonnie was pregnant with her baby and that she planned this to take her child support money and go to France. By the end of it they were doubling over in fits of giggles.

Soon after, the storm subsided and daylight began to shine through the clouds. Bonnie and Marceline breathed a collective sigh of relief.

"You know, despite the weather, this has been really fun," Bonnie said, almost a little sheepishly. Marceline nodded.

"It would have been funner without getting so wet," she remarked, looking up at the sky.

"Hey in my experience, the wetter you are, the more fun you're having, amirite?" Bonnie asked, nudging the other with her elbow. Marceline laughed, Bonnies dirty mind never failing to surprise her. When their laughter subsided, Bonnie spoke up again. "I'm really glad I finally got to talk to you. Would it be okay if we got each others numbers?" She asked. Marceline smiled nervously.

"Yeah. Yeah! Yeah, lemme get my phone for ya," Bonnie took Marcelines phone and copied her number into it.

"Great! I'll see you around, Marcy!" Bonnie said brightly.

"You too!" The two girls waved to each other before parting ways.

Marceline made a friend.

A friend.

Not a girlfriend.

Nope.

Not at all.

 _(Prompt: "Its raining and my final paper is in my backpack so i guess we're stuck under this tiny awning together. Do you think they'd deliver pizza here?")_

 _A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been doing extra college work over the college because I'm bad at managing every aspect of my life ripip. I hope you liked it! Whether or not you did, feedback is greatly appreciated as i want to improve my writing! Thanks again!_


End file.
